


One More Night

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this is so short. I have absolutely no writing inspiration right now.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Legolas!” Tony Stark called. Clint turned around to see the guy he has learned to call his best friend. “Can I ask you a question?” Tony asked, smiling softly at Clint. Clint, who was looking into Tonys’ eye, replied “Yeah, of course Tony.” Tony became nervous and slightly fidgety, “Um…” he started. “ I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?” Caught off guard, Clint’s mind went absolutely blank, except his mind kept reminding him how much he has wanted this. Tony’s face deflated and he sighed, “Just forget about it, it’s obvious that you don’t want to go.” Tony stated, as he starts to turn around to head back to his lab. Clint snaps back to reality, “Tony! Wait!” Clint called. “No Clint. It’s okay. I don’t want your…” Tony started to say as he found himself on the ground with the archer sitting on his stomach. Clint smiles, “No, I really want to go out with you.” Clint says, with a slight blush, painting across his cheeks. Tony smiled, “Really?” “Yeah, really Tin Man.” Clint replies.  
Clint was pacing back and forth in his room, completely freaking out about his date with Tony. “Stop pacing. You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.” Natasha says as she steps in front of Clint, stopping his pacing. Clint doesn’t even flinch anymore when she does that. Having already grown used to her. “I don’t know what to wear Nat.” Clint complains to the red-head. “Well, where are you two going?” Natasha asks calmly. Clint sighs and shrugs, “He didn’t say.”

Natasha grabs Clint’s hand and pulls him to his bedroom. “Let’s see what you got.” Natasha says while pushing Clint down onto his bed. His bed was circular, Tony’s idea of a nest, also his idea of a joke. Clint actually likes it, not that he would tell Tony that. After glancing at Clint, Natasha wanders into his closet and looks around. “How about a pair of jeans and a your plum button-up shirt?” asks Natasha, wandering back over to Clint. Clint bites his lip and nods. “Good. Now change before I start helping you.” Natasha threatens with a slight smirk on her face. Clint huffs but starts to take his shirt off. “Where do you think we’re going to go?” Natasha smiles an actual smile, “I don’t know but it’ll probably be somewhere special.” Clint smiles back. “And if he hurts you then I’ll kill him. Simple as that.” Natasha adds. “Are you going to walk me to the front door?” Clint says teasingly. 

Tony was in Bruce’s lab trying to get him to answer his question. “Bruceeee.” Tony whined. “I don’t know where to take Clint.” Bruce looks up from his experiment, “Well, avoid where ever you took all your other dates.” Tony sighs dramatically “That takes out over half of New York.” “I think Clint won’t care where you take him as long as you’re there Tony.” Bruce replies. “Now go get ready for your date and leave me alone.” Tony glares at Bruce and jabs him in the side as he exits Bruce’s lab.  
Clint is waiting in the common room by the time Tony gets upstairs. “Sorry, were you waiting long?” Tony asks Clint as he enters the room. Clint shrugs “Not really.” “Good. You ready?” “Yeah I am.” “Well then, let’s go Legolas.”


	2. Chapter 2

                Tony ended up taking Clint to Sparks Restaurant, where Tony made damn sure that they had plenty of privacy. Tony pilled out Clint’s chair when they got to their table. Clint blushed slightly as he sat down. Tony smiled at Clint as he sat across from the archer. “You look nice Clint.” Tony said as he started playing with his glass. Clint smiled, “Thank you Tony, you look nice yourself.” Tony blushed. Neither talked for a few minutes, letting the silence drag on.

Clint reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand, stopping his fidgeting. “You know it’s okay to be nervous. I’m kind of nervous myself. Actually I’m very nervous.” Tony sighed, “I’m sorry Clint. I haven’t really had a date in a while. I just wanted this to be special because I really like you…” Tony told Clint. Clint blushed and looked down trying to hide the blush, “I really like you too.” Clint responded.

Clint’s POV

                Tony looked at me and asked nervously “So, uh is there anything new in your life that I don’t know?” “Um, nope. Nothing I can think of.”

                “Kay.” For the next few minutes we stared at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to talk about. We were also attempting to keep ourselves busy by looking at the menu, drinking the complementary water, as well as fidgeting. He is so cute when he’s nervous. What should I say? Oh! I got it.

                “The steak sirloin with the garlic mashed potatoes and salad looks good. What are you thinking about eating?” Tony perked up immediately when I began talking, he had a look of relief because I ended the silence.

                “That sounds nice. I think I will get the same as you. What salad do you think you are getting?” Ah finally we have a conversation going, it may not be great, but it’s something.

                “Well, you know me. I like Caesar salad. I’m just curious, why did you pick this restaurant?” “It’s my favorite.” I nodded. “What makes it your favorite?” He also looks cute when he’s thinking! What is wrong with me? “I honestly don’t know why.” “So, I have to ask… what is the best way to kill someone?” he asked. I laughed. “Um, it depends I guess.”

Normal POV

                By the end of the date both Tony and Clint were smiling and laughing. As they got to the door Clint stopped. Tony stopped next to him, “What’s wrong?” he asked, squeezing Clint’s hand. “Tony…” Clint nodded to the cameras outside.

Despite the Avengers having been established for almost a year now, Clint and Natasha have both been able to stay out of the news. Tony and Steve mostly dealt with the press. The two S.H.I.E.L.D agents obviously can’t be filmed because of their jobs, requiring them to still do undercover work.

“It’s okay Clint. I’ll have Happy pull around back.” Tony told Clint as he pulled out his Stark phone. Clint nods and he leans into Tony’s side. Tony was putting away his phone a minute later. “Okay. He’s pulling around now.” Tony said as he pulled Clint down the hallway and through the dining area to the back door.

                After looking out the door to make sure there wasn’t anyone there, he looked around for Happy. Spotting Happy, Tony quickly pulled Clint to the car. “Where would you like to go now Sir?” Happy asks as he climbs into the driver’s seat. “Um, how about home?” Tony said, sending Clint a questioning look. Clint nodded and leans into Tony’s side. Tony wraps his arm around Clint’s shoulders.             

                Tony looks out the window on the ride home, thinking about how much he likes this. Also about how weird this is because as Clint has shown in the past, he doesn’t really care for physical contact. Tony looks down at Clint, only to see Clint smiling. “Hey, what are you smiling at?” Tony asked, poking Clint in the side. Clint looks up at Tony, “Tonight has been one of the best nights of my life. Thank you Tony.” Tony smiles  back at Clint. “Anything for you Legoles.”

                When they arrive at the house, Tony helps Clint out of the car and they start walking towards the elevator. Tony waves goodbye to Happy as the doors close. Clint and Tony look at each other for a second before both are trying to capture one another’s lips. They pull away from each other when the doors open, revealing the common room where all the other Avengers were.

                None of the Avengers commented as the two exited the elevator. Tony and Clint become nervous again. “I had a good time tonight. Thank you Tony. Really.” Clint says as he kisses Tony’s cheek then walks to his bedroom. Natasha gets up and follows him up to his floor.

                “Did you two have fun?” Natasha asks as soon as she steps into Clint’s bedroom. Clint turns around to look at Natasha with a smile of pure contentment, “Yeah. I did Nat. It was so nice.” Natasha smiles one of her smiles that she only saves for Clint. “Good. I didn’t want to have to kill Stark tonight.” “I didn’t know you cared so much Tasha.” Clint replies jokingly. The red head rolls her eyes but continues to smile fondly at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short. I have absolutely no writing inspiration right now.

The Next Morning

Clint walks into the kitchen, walking straight to the fridge and not taking notice of the other people in the vicinity. “The orange juice is already sitting on the table.” Steve says as he reads the newspaper. Clint’s training is what keeps him from jumping. Clint grabs a cup and turns towards the table. “Thank you.” Clint replies as he grabs the juice and pours himself a cup. “You know you could get the newspaper on your phone.” “I don’t care much for reading electronically. I prefer hard copies.” Steve tells Clint as he sets his newspaper down.

Tony stumbles in a few minutes later and goes straight for the coffee pot, taking it and drinking the coffee straight from the pot. “You’re lucky that we don’t care if you have cooties.” Clint tells Tony as he watches the sight before him. Tony shrugs and sits on the counter. “And that we don’t care that you’re sitting on place where we put our food.” Steve adds while glaring at Tony. “It’s funny how you really think I would care.” Tony retorts as he puts the pot down and beckons Clint over to him. Clint smiles and walks over to Tony. Tony pulls Clint to stand between his legs.

“I guess it’s safe to assume that you two had a good time last night.” Bruce says as he walks into the kitchen. “More than safe.” Tony says, hoping down to stand behind Clint. “Good, we’re glad. Now I’m going for a run.” Steve tells the two as he walks out of the kitchen.

Natasha walks into the kitchen and is greeted with Tony and Clint kissing. Natasha raises an eyebrow, “How long have they been at this?” “Since Steve left.” Bruce replies from his spot at the stove. “And they couldn’t find a better spot to do this at?” Tony pulls away, “You’re just jealous Romanov.” Natasha glares at Stark, “What do I have to be jealous of?” “That you don’t have a piece of ass that is this hot.” Natasha looks at Tony with an unimpressed look. After a minute Tony started to become a little bit nervous. Tony starts to pull Clint out of the kitchen, “I think we have are going to go.”

“Why are you so afraid of Nat?” Clint asks Tony as they walk to the elevator. Tony scoffs, “Who says I’m afraid?” “Your face says it all.” They walk into the elevator when the door opens. Tony sighs, “She can be very intimidating at times.” “Mostly when you piss her off or hurt the people she loves.” Clint replies back. “Well, I think she’s already plotting my murder for the day when she thinks I’ve hurt you.” Tony says as the walk into his lab. Clint shrugs, “Sorry, I have no comeback for that one.”  


End file.
